


Naked Monster

by Michiko6783



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Body Worship, Bottom Yoo Kihyun, Breathplay, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Eventual Fluff, Explicit Language, Filthy, Fluff and Smut, Longer than expected, Lust, M/M, Oral Sex, Passion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Some angst, Top Im Changkyun | I.M, damn maknae, i should feel ashamed but i dont, kihyun has a potty mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 09:32:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18601813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michiko6783/pseuds/Michiko6783
Summary: Weekly Idol, Nov 2018, "I See" game, where they call IM out on sitting in the chair naked and Kihyun talks about his conservative upbringing and seeing his co-member naked...the end 😏





	Naked Monster

Everyone's tired, sweaty and ready to go home, clean up and rest. Changkyun however...has something else on his mind. Right as Kihyun was making his way out the door, “hey Ki”, getting his attention, signaling to the rest, “we'll catch up”.  
“what do you want?” Kihyun asks slightly out of breath from practice, oblivious to the stare Changkyun was burning through him.  
“I just wanted to ask a question...about something you said a while back.”

“..ok...what?” shrugging his shoulders, not having a clue to what he's referring.

“when we were on weekly idol back in November, you made a comment about me...about when I'm playing games...”

Kihyun's eyes getting big and thinking that Changkyun's been holding this in, that maybe he did hurt his feelings and the boy just never said anything,

“Changkyun, you know I didn't say it to hurt you...it's just..”

“ _never expected to see an actual naked monster_ if I remember correctly”

“you said it was like a _compliment_ and we laughed...I thought...” a very confused Kihyun stands there shaking his head slightly trying to understand what he's talking about.

“I did, still do, but you see what I want to know, is if you liked it or not...its not something you forget easily...or is it?”

The suggestive tone took Kihyun off guard, “uh...I don't...what are you asking? Did I see everything as in 'everything' or ...wait liked it? You're joking right...why would I...”

Changkyun stepped in toe to toe to lean in toward Ki's ear, “you got an eye full, and I want to know, did you like what you saw?” typical straightforward maknae. No filter, no fear of how this conversation could go. He takes a slight step back to let poor Kihyun breathe with the startled look on his face.  
“look, if nothing comes of it no big, I never asked, but from the way you're acting I'd say there's more there, hmmm, am I right?”

“I, you...but....” he's having a hard time putting words together with everything spinning in his head.

Changkyun leans in close, with his hands behind his back, patiently waiting for his hyung's reply, “yes..you, I....but what?” he's so close his nose is touching just the tip of Kihyun's. The proximity has the older boy nervous and unable to think straight anymore.

“..yes...yes I liked it....I mean I liked what I saw...I mean...” the tumble of words were cut off with the light press of lips on his for a mere moment, then gone again.

“that's what I thought” with a smug smile, Changkyun slowly walks toward the door backwards, “after the guys go to bed, come to my room if you'd like to show me how much you liked it.” A bright wink and he turns around to catch up, leaving behind a flustered, blushing Kihyun. “what the hell was that?”

                                                                                                              ************

Everyone's in bed going down for the night, that is except Changkyun, who is patiently waiting in his bed playing on his phone. There's a soft knock on his door so faint its almost as if it didn't happen.  
“its open” in a low dead pan voice.

Kihyun pokes his head in before he fully enters and closes the door ever so gently you barely hear the door click shut.

“you either still have questions, are confused about how you feel or here to talk about how you think I'm misunderstanding something, right?” Changkyun gets this all out without looking up once still playing some mind numbing game on his cell.  
Kihyun stands, unmoved by the door, fidgeting with his hands trying to think of what to say.  
“a little of all of it I think...” he speaks so low and soft its almost a whisper. Changkyun lifts his eyes to look at the older, single brow raised, which causes him to lose his game in turn losing interest in it. Not that he doesn't have something more interesting to tend to. He sits up giving Kihyun his full attention, “then let's start with questions, ask away.”

“well...we've pretty much all walked in on you like that...sooo...wh...what makes you think its different for me?” he finally got out, releasing a breath of relief for getting that off his chest.

“we've always been pretty close, I can read you like an open book. You always lingered longer, your eyes flicking down more than a couple times, and it always took you a day or two to recover. The others just huff it off and get annoyed, you react to it.”

Kihyun seems more tense at this, in disbelief that he acts that differently. “I'm not that different from the others...its an awkward situation for any of us to walk in on someone sitting naked...”

“but most of them can look me in the eye later and talk to me normally where you don't come near me and sit as far away as possible. Which brings us to point two, how you feel about this.”

“I don't feel anyway like that....” Ki is looking everywhere but at Changkyun.

The maknae gets up and crosses the room to stand closer but not quite invading personal space, “then look me in the eye and tell me you don't have feelings for me and I'll leave it alone”

Kihyun takes a deep breath and looks Changkyun dead on, freezing on the spot, not sure what to say or how to say it, “i...don't....i don't l...” closes his eyes and breathes, “i don't like how I feel about you, it confuses me. I'm not supposed to feel like this about another member. About a best friend...about you” the weight lifting off him is noticeable. He's been holding that for so long. So to admit it, out loud, to the one he wanted to share it with was the scariest thing he could ever do.

Changkyun moves closer, runs a finger across Kihyun's bangs to move them out of the way so he can see his eyes. The confusion he's feeling is evident.  
“How about I simplify this for you. I like you Ki, I have for a while. I didn't know how to go about it and was afraid that you'd turn me down.”

Kihyun's eyes go wide at the confession, to know he's not alone in this, that the way he feels isn't just one sided.

The younger continues, “when I started noticing your reactions to me, I finally had enough with dancing around them and wanted to face them, hoping you'd feel the same. And now here you are...”

The more he talked the closer he got to Kihyun, until they were toe to toe, breath to breath. “what now?” the older says, at a loss of what to do, how to feel...its a lot to take in all at once.

“now, you tell me when to stop” Changkyun all but whispers as he leans in and kisses Kihyun fully. The older boy doesn't know how to act, holding stock still at first but then starts to melt into it. Letting the feeling of it take hold, pushing into the kiss.

The maknae places a gentle hand at his jaw and the other around a hip to draw his body closer as he works Kihyun's mouth open, tasting him on his tongue. The vocalist's back is pushed up against the door firmly as his rapper counterpart presses into him, hastily kissing him harder. Running his hand around the back of his neck for a firm grip. Kihyun's hands at this point are flat palmed to the door, just holding on for dear life, everything catching up and letting go at the same time.

Its when Changkyun pulls back to get some air, resting his head against the other's forehead, “I've wanted to do that for so fucking long...”  
he looks up at Kihyun. His eyes are like wet crystals, shining with longing and lust. The older swallows hard, “I didn't say stop” with a crack in his voice. “no...no you didn't” Changkyun wraps his arms around his torso and hoists him up, instinctively legs wrap around his hips, to carry his hyung to the bed, lazily kissing him the whole way.

The attempt to lay Ki down gently failed as they both fell on the mattress with a harsh bounce and Changkyun landing on top.  
“well that was graceful” the older snarked, “shut up” the maknae shut him up with a tongue down his throat and a gasp that turned into a small moan.

Changkyun crawled up the bed with the body below him still entangled around him. Settling between the other's legs, his elbows resting either side of the boy's head, he starts to trail his mouth down a sharp jawline and nips at an earlobe, causing a gasp and hips to raise up, grinding against him.

“you like that huh?” leaning in further to nip at the skin under his ear, getting a slightly better response. “i wanna see you baby, take this off for me.” Changkyun pulls at the older's shirt, sitting up to help. They've all seen each other shirtless over and over, but to see his Kihyun, vulnerable under his body is just delicious.

He wants to take his time but he doesn't know how patient he can be after all the waiting he's already done.

Kihyun watches the younger's eyes go dark and his gaze go hungry, it has him feeling shy and weak but not in a bad way. He knows that if he lets this go further, he's going to get devoured, and he wants it.

A gentle peck on his nose before the younger boy leans down, eyeing him from under his lashes, only to stick out his tongue and lick a long, slow stripe up the middle of his chest toward his neck. The vocalist's head rolls back as he preens into the sensation, fisting the pillow under his head. Changkyun mouths along his jugular, leaving small love bites along the way, dipping his tongue in the other's clavicle, across the tip of his shoulder. As he lifts up and looks Kihyun in the face, the boy is breathing heavy and flushed pink, mouth hanging open slightly.

“fuck you're gorgeous...I could worship this body all day...everyday....forever...” placing small kisses across the older's face between every word, making him blush more.

Unsure of what to say, taking a deep breath, “I could let you....” Changkyun pauses, “ I want you too, Changkyun, please.”

Those words lit a fire in his chest that he could have this, always, but for now, he'll deal with this moment and cherish it.

“..Kihyun..” the name is muttered into a kiss that is desperate and sloppy. Hips grinding down against each other, causing both to moan in tandem.

“I want to taste every centimeter of you” Changkyun breathes into hot skin as he works down the other boy's chest, heaving with deep breaths. As a hand travels down his ribcage, making him squirm, a hot wet mouth latches on to a pert nipple to suck harshly, leaving it angry and red and sensitive. The same hand slips under the waistband of his pants and boxers to grope his ass fully as Changkyun then bites down on the same stiff bud and pulls. Kihyun yelps out loud as he tries to bite his lip to stay quiet. The maknae giggles quietly to himself as he squeezes down on the firm ass cheek making the lithe body arch into him.

“everything about you is sensitive...I could make you cry for days. Fuck, Kihyun......” he cuts himself off to tongue the neglected nipple as he starts to work the pants off one hip at a time. Reluctantly pulling away to remove the hinderance of clothing, leaving the older completely naked beneath him, a hard leaking dick laying against his stomach and a deep full body blush.

“I'll never say it enough how beautiful you are, and you're all mine” Changkyun nuzzles into Kihyun's stomach as he starts to lazily kiss around his navel. A pair of hands grab onto the back of his head, not to stop but guide him, a slight push downward.  
“please kyun”  
A hum of contentment, “anything for you” and he moves south leaving a trail of pink and red, sucking and biting his way.

If you asked Changkyun, he'd tell you that the older boy has the prettiest dick. Longer than average, even girth, not too veiny, and just the right amount of curve straight up the middle. A dick worth worshipping, which is what he intends to do.

Sliding his hands under the other's thighs to grip his hips so he doesn't move, the rapper fans his hot breath over the delicate skin receiving a hiss and a moan in return. Starting at the tip, he licks up the beading precum to taste the heady flavor that is Kihyun and reels at how good it is. All the while Kihyun gasps and then sighs at the sudden contact then the, all too quick, lack of.

“don't you worry, I'm gonna take real good care of you.”

Small kisses down the bottom side of the firm length, down pasts his balls to the most sensitive of places, just to lick firmly near a clenching hole and trail a fat tongue all the way back up. Retracing every peck that was placed. The sounds coming from above are like heaven to his ears and his poor neglected dick itself, restrained in his pants, noting he's still clothed.

Mouthing at the inside of the dancer's thigh, leaving the occasional purple oval, only to skip past where he's wanted the most and do the same on the other, leaving the owner of said thighs breathless and begging.

“please kyun, …. please” high pitched and oh so sweet.

“I'm getting there...you just taste so good, I can't help it” Changkyun finally sits up, smirking at his work so far, removing his shirt, revealing his toned chest and abs covered by golden skin. The view makes Kihyun's mouth water and a whine leaves his lips.  
“like what you see...” the cocky maknae having an ego boost.  
“I want to see more” a pleading hyung's request.

“soon, I want to finish what I started first” hovering back over the twitching member to pick up where he left off. Licking up the newly formed bead to savor again, only this time he grabs it at the base to slip his lips around the head for a light suck.

“shit!” louder than expected, the younger grins at the reaction and takes him in to the back of throat before he gags and starts a slow, steady pace.  
Small curses and moans are lined with desperate pleads for more, as hips try to buck up into a slobbering mouth. Hollowed cheeks reaching a jaw clenching suction until he releases with a wet pop to catch his breath.

“I want to you come down my throat....think you can do that for me” a tight voice asks.  
“fuck...I mean, yes...god...” overwhelmed at everything, words are the last of Kihyun's worries, “mother....fuck....uhhh” the younger takes him down, when he feels himself hit the back of the boy's throat, he nearly loses it.

The pace is faster and harsher, Changkyun moaning on the the hard dick down his throat causing its owner to writhe and gasp. Hands clutched in his hair grip harder, pulling at his scalp, the pain making his own neglected length twitch and strain. Just as he thinks his jaw can't go on, “shit, i'm close...” encourages him to push through.

Gripping what he can't keep in his mouth, he presses his tongue hard against the bottom vein as he sucks vigorously. His other hand presses down on the front of his jeans, a weak attempt at friction of his own.

“Fu..ck...”  
The hands guiding his head push him down to hold him while hot streams of cum are shot down his throat. Changkyun gags at first then opens up to swallow it down, moaning at the salty taste, losing some down his chin as he's finally let free.

Kihyun lays still, labored breathing, sheen of sweat across his chest and cheeks, and a softening length lay spent on his lower abdomen.

“when did you get such a dirty mouth?” as Changkyun tongues around his mouth to clean up the trail of cum, not able to reach it all.

Curling his finger, Kihyun draws the boy in, “come here...” the maknae leans in, “you have a little something still...” Ki leans up to close the distance and licks the mess he left on the boy's chin as he tastes himself into the other's mouth and pulls him down for a long kiss. A shocked Changkyun melts as the elder swaps the spit diluted substance on their tongues before pulling back to swallow it himself.

“goddamn that's hot....where'd you learn that”

“just because my home was conservative doesn't mean I'm a prude. I have a laptop, where do you think...”

“honestly, I don't care, its still fucking hot” they both smile as they kiss again mostly teeth and tongue.

Talking into the kiss, “i want..to return...the favor....” Kihyun starts to push up.

Changkyun holds his cheek, stroking a thumb across, “any other time I'd love to but tonight” a peck on his lips, “let me take care of you” a peck on his nose, “next time you can worship my dick” and a wink to top it off.

His hyung rolls his eyes, “smartass, fine but get these off” pulling at the waist of the younger's pants to pop back into place making the boy hiss.

“oh you're gonna pay for that.”  
“am I?”

Getting off the bed to remove the bottoms, his angry engorged member hangs heavy, earning an audible swallow from the vocalist.

“you've only seen it at its worst, now you've got an eye full”

“you're gonna tear me up aren't you”

Stroking his thumb down a cheek to pinch at his chin,“after I work you open and loosen you up, I fucking intend to tear your sweet ass to shreds”, then lays a short smack of the hand on the side of a partially exposed ass cheek.

Changkyun walks to his nightstand to retrieve his stash of lube, “I can wear a condom if you'd like to not have a mess, but I'm clean if you are.”

The matter of fact statement pulls Kihyun out of his head to what is about to happen, “yeah, I'm good...so umm....yeah we can...I want to feel you, if that's ok” the rambling coming to an end.

“its more than ok” tossing the bottle by the pillows he scurries back on the bed to lay a full loving kiss on his lover's lips, “its however you want”.

Frantically nodding, “ok”.

“roll over for me, its easier with your ass up” the cheeky maknae commands, grabbing the lube. As he pours a fair amount to warm in his fingers, his face is met with the gorgeous site of a pink puckered hole between two toned mounds belonging to the most beautiful hyung ever.

“fuck me...” he sighs out.  
“next time” an unexpected snide remark makes the younger smirk.

Palming one globe with his lube free hand, he licks a long wet stripe down the seam causing a sharp gasp and a tight clench of the pink entrance.

As his lover relaxes, he slowly circles a slick finger around waiting for the body under his touch to calm. He presses in slow, not knowing when the last time the ring of muscle has taken anything if ever. Down to the knuckle he holds still, letting the muscle adjust before retracting only to move back in, setting a snail's pace. When the slide is easy he eases in a second, this gains a slight hiss and clench around his fingers. He pauses, “you ok?”  
“yeah, just give me a minute”

  
Again as the grip loosens he moves his fingers in and out, nearly all the way before pushing to the knuckle firmly, picking up speed delicately.  
“you're doing great baby, you take my fingers so good....can't wait to get my dick in there”  
The words make Kihyun moan, thinking how full the boy's girth would make him feel.

Hooked fingers graze over a bundle of nerves, “shit....right there...”.  
He pushes back onto the fingers to try and hit it again.

“where?” intentionally missing, “here...” curving again in a wrong direction, “or here”.

“fuck, kyun...please” the plead is so desperate that he gives in and hits it spot on, “hhnnnmmmmm.....shit, yes....yes yes....”

As his fingers are being graciously fucked, Changkyun adds more lube, “ahhh, cold....”  
“hold on for me....you need three before you can handle me....”

“I'm so close....channn..ng....kyun”

Pushing in a third finger, not skipping a beat, “ahhh....fuck....”  
the filth leaving the usually innocent singer has Changkyun's chest filling with pride, he's the one breaking his hyung down, making him squirm and curse from pleasure.

He bends his fingers again, hitting the older's prostate hard.  
“shit, kyun....I'm gonna cum....” moaning long and loud, white knuckling the bedding, he releases thick ropes of white, clenching on the fingers pushing deep into him.

“fucking A, hyung that was sexy”

Pulling his fingers out slowly, watching the reddened hole clench around nothing, the boy's body still shaking from his second orgasm. Changkyun lays sweet kisses on one cheek before helping his hyung roll over on his back.  
The fucked out gaze on his face is so impeccable he could almost get off just looking at it...

He lays himself down next to the slack frame, “you doing good hyung?”  
“fucking perfect” breathless, eyes closed, trying to gather himself, “we're not done... I never said stop..” a small smirk across his lips.  
“oh I'm far from done, just letting you catch your breath for a moment because I want to fuck that ass raw...” nosing the other's jaw, kissing along his ear, “you wont be able to walk for days”.

A throaty moan gives to a small “please”, as he opens his eyes to turn toward the maknae lying next to him, seeing a lustful stare in return, “please fuck me....” cutting himself off to kiss the younger earnestly.

“as you wish, anything for you” Changkyun grins as he rolls himself on top of Kihyun, still laving in each other's mouths sloppily.

Once he's settled back between legs, resting forehead to forehead, he reaches down to guide his manhood to the prepared entrance, just touching skin.  
Both seem to hold the air in their lungs as Changkyun pushes in slowly, having quite a thicker head than the girth of his dick which makes the initial penetration slow. When he's just past his ridge the younger breathes out, while his lover is still tense, “I need you to relax...I'll go as slow as you need me to” when he feels the vice grip start to give he presses in further. It seems like it takes all night but eventually he's buried to the hilt, holding his body still so the the vocalist can adjust.

A gentle peck on the lips, “good?”. The older opens his eyes, gazing into the dark orbs looking back, “I'm good”. Without breaking eye contact, Changkyun gingerly pulls back a fraction, seeing the other tilt his head back at the sensation but trying to keep his eyes open. The intimacy is unlike anything they've ever experienced, to stare into the eyes of the one you've craved as you defile them....only the darkest of wet dreams.

When he feels the tension give he starts to increase his pace and pull further out, only to push back in harder at nearly every thrust. The firm hold on his pumping dick has him dizzy, gripping the shoulders under him to keep himself grounded. As the sound of skin slapping skin increases so do you the grunts and groans. Sweet high pitched moans laced with “please” and “oh my god” and “fuck”.

“Changkyun...harder please...cum in me....”.

Its probably the sweetest thing he's ever heard at this point.  
“goddammit Kihyun..” he leans up some to his elbows and uses one arm to hook up a knee, hitting deeper, grazing over the boy's prostate.

“there....right there....”Ki has his nails digging into the maknae's back so hard, surely bruising if not drawing blood, with his other leg wrapped around a waist. Pounding into his hyung's abused hole hard enough the bed his hitting the wall and pushing them up the mattress, they're lost in each other too much to care about the noise.

Abruptly pulling up from Ki's body, Changkyun sits up, still deep in the drenched heat. He reaches under both legs to lift his lover's body fully off the bed as he sits back on his heels. The motion has the older's head reeling as he grabs the younger's neck for support realizing what he's doing.  
The position has Kihyun's full weight on Changkyun's dick making it hit deeper than he thought possible.

“you like that...huh” one hard thrust up.  
“AAhhhhh...”  
“that's hit....bounce on my dick....”another.  
“...KKYYYuunnn...” the cry makes the dick him twitch which in turn makes his body shudder.  
“cum untouched for me...”thrusting up on nearly ever word, “cry for me....”.  
Almost on command, the older's eyes are blurring over with heavy tears that begin to fall. He's pulled himself into the other's neck, moaning and cursing into the sweaty skin as the tears drop one by one.

As his ass is being abused he feels the pull in his abdomen once again, the need to release getting close. Wanting nothing more than to reach down and pump it out but wanting to please his lover, he keeps his hands wrapped around where they are.

“I'm close....make me...cum....pllleeasse...”.

Now Changkyun was nearly ready to change positions, his arms going numb and his feet cramping from holding them both up for so long, but he now has the encouragement to push through.

“that's it baby....cum for me...” the words are grunted out with renewed intensity to get them both off, the idea of making the boy cum on his dick has him feeling his own need to release.

“'I'm close too love....I'm gonna fuck you full....pump my load deep in you....feel me inside you....”

The filthy thoughts streaming from that mouth has Kihyun seeing stars, wanting all of it. He leans up slightly to place an unsteady, more tongue than lips, kiss on said mouth, when the hard length fucking in him hits his prostate dead on his back arches off Changkyun's body nearly making them fall over.  
The rhythmic screams of his name matching his thrusts sends his dick into overdrive as he starts to come undone.

“baby I'm gonna cum...Ki..fuck...I can't hold on...” his hips stutter as he pumps into the hot depth, painting the clenching walls white.

Right when he felt the first spray of cum inside him, the maknae's length hit his sweet spot one last time, the tightness gave way. With a high cry reminiscent of Changkyun's name, he shoots thick streams of cum across both chests. In spite of his earlier release, there's still quite a bit on them both.

Holding each other with clenched hands and burning lungs, they slowly start to come back down from the tandem high. His hyung delicately slipping off his softening member as he lets him back on the bed and untangle his own legs. Changkyun gets up to get something to clean up with, wiping himself down, he returns to wipe off Kihyun's chest. Leaning over the older boy as he goes to get the white trails he dips down to lick up a tongue-full... making the other shiver at the sight.

“didn't get enough earlier huh?”  
“oh I'll never get enough....its too good” winking, making him blush.  
“sadist”  
“you love it...” it was meant as a jab but the word hung in the air.

He finished cleaning him up and took the soiled sheets to change them. The vocalist offered to help but when he went to stand his legs went limp and he cringed at the pain in his backside “never mind...I'm just gonna...lay here”

“told you you wouldn't walk right...” damn maknae.  
“next time I'm bending you in half til you can't walk...”

Donning a crooked smile, said maknae leans down and pecks a kiss on his lover's nose, “I welcome it”.

With a clean bed they lay down facing each other, tangled limbs, racing hearts and sated bodies.

“kyun?”  
'hmmm'  
“you think this could work....us?”  
“we'll make it work....I waited a long time...I'm not letting go, if you'll have me”  
“me too”


End file.
